


Artwork for Cohesion

by dracox_serdriel



Category: Doctor Who, Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186541/chapters/4787256">Cohesion</a> by <a href="http://misaffection.dreamwidth.org/">Misaffection</a> for <a href="http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com/">Scifi Big Bang</a> 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Cohesion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misaffection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/gifts).



The art masterpost for [Cohesion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186541/chapters/4787256) by [Misaffection](http://misaffection.dreamwidth.org/) for [Scifi Big Bang](http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com/) 2014.

Jump to a particular piece made for Cohesion.

  
Transporter Pod • Overlook • Kiss• The Hand of Friendship  


## Transporter Pod

_Bialar Crais piloted the transporter pod to the landing zone and set it down amidst a collection of other craft that ranged from new and shiny to rust buckets. His companion sat forwards, eyes wide as she took in each one – there was nothing so small or so rusted that Donna Noble couldn't find it wonderful._

 **Title** : Transporter Pod  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Pencils on Sketch Paper  
 **Characters** : Donna Noble, Bialar Crais 

## Overlook

_Beyond the landing zone, the city was a chaotic mix of towering metal structures and little wooden hovels._

 **Title** : Overlook  
 **Medium** : Faber Castell Water-soluble Pencils (Watercolor) on 140 lbs. Watercolor Paper  
 **Characters** : Donna Noble, Bialar Crais 

## Kiss

_Time stopped. There was no sound, no temperature. Nothing except for his lips on hers, the weight of his hand._

 **Title** : Kiss  
 **Larger version** : [Larger version of 'Kiss' (1000 x 777)](http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e28/dracoxserdriel/converge-kiss-xxlarg_zps4116f7fa.png)  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Donna Noble, Bialar Crais, TARDIS

 

## The Hand of Friendship

_A metal tentacle with three finger-like protrusions took the device from her numb grasp. Donna pulled her hair away from the back of her neck and closed her eyes._

_The impact threw her forwards. She splayed out her hands, mouth open in a silent scream. Pain rippled out from her neck; so intense she could barely think. Then it began to ebb. Her senses expanded. She could feel the ship -the itch from a half-healed system, the slide of space against his hull - and the stars... dear God she could see forever and ever._

**Title** : The Hand of Friendship  
 **Larger version** : [Larger version of 'The Hand of Friendship' (1000 x 565)](http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e28/dracoxserdriel/converge-hand-large_zps838a30e9.png)  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Donna Noble, Bialar Crais, Tayln


End file.
